2000
2000 (MM) was a century leap year starting on Saturday of the Gregorian calendar, the 2000th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 1000th and last year of the 2nd millennium, the 100th and last year of the 20th century, and the 1st year of the 2000s decade. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 5 - Traffic *January 28 - Isn't She Great *February 18 - Pitch Black (Focus Features) *March 14 - Erin Brockovich *March 24 - Waking the Dead (Focus Features) *March 31 - The Road to El Dorado, The Skulls *April 14 - Where the Money Is (Focus Features) *April 15 - The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas *April 17 - U-571 *May 5 - Gladiator *May 10 - Nurse Betty ''(Focus Features) *May 12 - ''Screwed *May 19 - Road Trip (DreamWorks Pictures), Small Time Crooks (DreamWorks Pictures) *June 23 - Chicken Run *June 30 - The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *July 21 - What Lies Beneath (DreamWorks Pictures) *July 28 - The Nutty Professor II: The Klumps *August 22 - Bring It On *September 8 - The Watcher *September 15 - Almost Famous (DreamWorks Pictures) *October 6 - Meet the Parents *November 3 - The Legend of Bagger Vance (DreamWorks Pictures) *November 10 - Billy Elliot *November 17 - How the Grinch Stole Christmas *December 22 - The Family Man, O Brother, Where Art Thou?, Cast Away (DreamWorks Pictures) *December 25 - An Everlasting Piece (DreamWorks Pictures) Television Home video releases VHS & DVD releases *January 11 - Mystery Men *January 18 - Bowfinger *February 15 ** The Story of Us ** The Muse (USA Home Entertainment) *February 29 - The Best Man *March 14 - The Bone Collector *April 4 - For Love of the Game *April 18 - End of Days *May 2 - Galaxy Quest (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) *May 9 - American Beauty (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) *May 30 - Moon on the Moon *July 11 - The Hurricane *July 18 ** Ride with the Devil ** Isn't She Great *August 15 - Erin Brockovich *September 26 ** The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas ** Screwed ** Waking the Dead (USA Home Entertainment) *October 10 ** Pitch Black ** Jurassic Park ** The Lost World: Jurassic Park *October 24 ** The Skulls ** U-571 *November 21 ** Chicken Run ** Gladiator *December 5 - The Nutty Professor II: The Klumps *December 12 - The Road to El Dorado *December 19 ** Road Trip (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) ** Small Time Crooks (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) Direct-to-video releases *March 28 - Joseph and The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat *July 25 - An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster *August 29 - Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman *October 17 - Franklin and the Green Knight (USA Home Entertainment) *October 31 - Casper's Haunted Christmas *November 7 - Joseph: King of Dreams *December 5 - The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire Character debuts *June 23 - Ginger *December 5 - Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra Category:Timeline Category:2000 Category:Years